


Beside you

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fanfic in times for the holidays as Daniel as tears of regret as Daniel regrets not saying goodbye to his wife Molly. He feels he has no one to walk to except for one person. Betty Suarez and he has something to tell her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside you

Detty (Molly) Beside you for Christmas (song/one shot fanfic

Deciation to members of the livejournal Daniel_Betty this for the advent

When Daniel Meade's tears were spent on his last reget not being for his wife Molly losing her last battle with cancer. He it was his first Christmas without her sleeping on their bed they laid together he could get a wink of sleep it was 11:30am hated to be a bother had no one else to talk to except one person.

Betty Suarez was asleep 12:15 pm till was startle from a knock on the door she was got a bat just in case after all it is queens she slowly went down stairs as the knocking conutiue scared she reached for the knob got her whistle in her mouth when open the door close her blew her whistle swing it the man onto the ground tumbling down the stairs hearing groaning she open her about to the guy off but was horrified to see it was Daniel Meade groaning her name.

She dropped the bat, rushed over to Daniel screaming "Daniel oh my I am so sorry I didn't know it was you"

Daniel reply "Well open your eyes next time when you swing a bat"

She giggled as she help inside in to the living room she had diffculty adjusting her weight that she stumbled fell on top of Daniel on the couch. They were caught in a embrace for the first time neither Daniel nor Betty felt awkward it felt right but one them had to snap back to reality as was betty she asked

"Sorry, are you okay"

"Better now thanks, so where is the rest of the family are you alone for the holidays"

"For the first time, yes pappi is seeing his lady nurse to meet her family, and Bobbie and Hilda are going to Italy for Christmas. So it is just me but will going to mode's Christmas ball. So are you ready for Christmas wisdom speech"

"No not you know how I am not good with speeches "

"Daniel is not that hard just say what is your heart"

Sooking closer to Betty's side he told what was in his heart

"Betty what is in my heart is my wife, Molly I miss her terribly but I want to give you something."

"What" betty asked

Daniel took Betty's hand led her between the enterance of the mistletoe hang and Daniel asked her to look up she did and saw the mistletoe nervous and anxious about to what was going to happen next as Daniel asked to look into sparkling blue eyes as betty did so betty asked

"What was it you want to give me"

"I want to give you my heart betty, you are the only thing i want for Christmas as I love you as in love Molly and i think tonight she want me to realize i should move on with you"

Betty sheding tears as all she could say was Daniel's name but he plead to let me finish saying "I know I am asking a lot Betty but that I let you decide you can kissed me under this mistletoe and be my date for the mode christmas ball or you wish me a merry Christmas you leave me heartbroken as you walk up the stairs as I leave. The choose is yours"

Betty speechless as she looked at those stairs as brain was telling her to go up the stairs but her heart when saw Daniel's eyes those blues of his always made her heart melt so she has made her decision as she lean in towards Daniel's lips he close in to her as the a soft sweet five second kiss as they parted Daniel and betty smirked at each as betty said

"Merry Christmas"

Daniel added "and a happy new year as I have a feeling it is going to be."

The end


End file.
